Just Another City Boy
by writingiswhatido
Summary: When Cato goes to visit his grandma Effie and grandpa Haymitch at their farm in Tennessee for the summer it's anything but what he expected. He didn't think he'd meet a beautiful girl who despised him being there or making country folk friends along the way. Cato, the city boy had to learn how to fit in and get the girl of his dreams to actually talk to him in a civilized way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know you all must hate me because I really suck at continuing stories for some reason I have NO idea why. But, I was writing the story All For A Role and got an even better idea.**

**(If you didn't get to read that story before I deleted just skip this)**

**What if, Cato and Clove who were playing Kennedy and Bradley in movie were instead PUT in the movie! Like I make the movie and they are the characters...I'm even confusing myself. Just read the story and you'll know what I mean!**

**But I did make some changes but you'll catch on!**

* * *

Cato's P.o.V.

"Well hello there honey!" my grandma Effie said opening her arms for a hug. She was quite a character, for someone who lived on a farm she sure dressed up like she lived in the city her whole life. I carried my carry on over to her and my Grandpa, Haymitch. She quickly took me in for a tight hug. "Hi, grandma." I gasped. She let go as my grandpa patted me on the back. I know they are my grandparents but I call them by their real names, not to their faces that is.

Haymitch grabbed my carry on, "Boy what you packin'?" he asked, as we started to walk to go get my bag. **(Hey! I checked! For sure there is such thing as a Tennessee accent! It's probably not in the place you live but there is one. I've watched my Hannah Montana movie and looked it up to know, that's kind of what i was going for in the book)**The airport in Tennessee wasn't that large but it wasn't small. Everyone was dressed normally except for Haymitch. Haymitch had a cowboy hat on with a plaid shirt, his jeans faded and patched numerously with cowboy boots. A lot of people looked at us which made me want to hide my face.

This was much different from the life I grew up in, New York City. The city that never sleeps. I never have had to do any type of farm work and wasn't planning on it, I only came here to spend time with my grandparents for the summer before I went to New York University for college. Normally, they would come up and visit me for a week and have their farm hands take care of the farm while they were gone but since they wanted to spend the whole summer with me and they can't leave their farm for three months they decided to bring me down here.

"Nothing much, laptop, magazines, chargers-" I rattled off.

"You won't be needin any of that!" Haymitch chuckled. That's what I was expecting, no internet connection or anything like that.

We waited for my suitcase to come around on the belt and I picked it up and started to wheel it towards the exit. "We brought Gale along, one of the farmhands that help us out." Haymitch said as we exited the air conditioned airport and into the summer heat of Tennessee. "Gale?" I asked.

"He's a dear." Effie piped up. "He's around your age, eighteen, he's been helping us on the farm since he was sixteen after his parents died."

"So did you adopt him?"

"You could say that but no, he just works for us. He's such a dear, doesn't want anything to do with making money. He'll work in exchange for food, a bed, and water." she said.

We approached the car, kind of rusty and dusty. A boy with dark brown hair, muscular, and extremely tan rolled down the window. "Do you need help with that, Mr. Abernathy?" the boy I guess to be Gale asked. "Thanks, son I got it." Haymitch grunted, opening the trunk and stuffing my bags in. Gale started the engine and rolled down the windows, "No AC?" I asked as I climbed into the back seat of the car as did Haymitch. "Not in this car." he chuckled as Effie sat in the front.

Gale turned around and held out his hand, "I'm Gale Hawthorne. Pleased to meet you." he said, I shook his hand. "Cato Ludwig." I replied, he smiled. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, faded jeans, and regular shoes. He started to back out of the parking lot and towards the road. "So how's the city?" Haymitch asked.

"It's good. A lot different from here." I replied.

"Well ya! Look at what you're wearing!" he shouted pointing to my attire. Tan khaki shorts, a white T-shirt, vans, and Aviators.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Your going to get all that muddy and disgusting!"

"Wait I'm going to have to do work?" I questioned.

"You sure are! What type of question is that?"

"Nothing nevermind."

"Well you won't be wearing that while you are doing stuff on the farm."

"Well what am I supposed to wear?"

"I'm sure Gale has some old clothes he can let you wear." Effie said turning back to me. I nodded.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

When the car pulled down the long dirt road I waited staring up at the house. I was already sweaty, probably because of the long car ride we had just taken with no AC. "Welcome to your home for a few months Cato!" Haymitch clapped me on the back as I stared up at the house. It was fairly big, light yellow color and green shudders. That was only the beginning, in the back was a red stable that had the front open revealing a ton of horses. All wining and stamping their feet.

There were chickens, and all other types of animals. I saw a dog relaxing on their front porch. Out of the stables came a blonde haired kid, who looked very strong. He had shaggy blonde hair and a tan body. He smiled and waved at the car and Gale beeped the horn at him. Gale parked and cut the engine, we all started to get out.

"Peeta!" Haymitch called. The blonde ran over to us, "Cato this is Peeta Melark, another farmhand 'round here. Peeta's in charge of churning the butter and turning our crops into delicious dairy products and bread. He sells them at the farmers market every Sunday." Haymitch said patting Peeta on the back. Peeta held out a floury hand which I shook. "So this is what the city folk look like." he chuckled. He wiped his hand on his white apron. He was wearing a white cotton tee and faded jeans under the apron.

"Come on city boy, let me show you where you'll be staying and get you some proper clothes." Gale said grabbing my bags from the trunk and luging them inside the yellow house. I followed him passing the Boxer which Gale went, "Bubba!" The dog straightened up, wagging its tail. I followed Gale inside and up the stairs. "Your room is right in here." Gale said opening a green door to my room. The walls were white with rose wallpaper, white curtains on the open windows. The light wood floor covered the ground, and a twin size bed pushed against the wall.

Gale put my bags on my bed which made a loud squeaking noise. "Dresser is right over there, the bathroom is down the hall to the left, can't miss it."

"Where do you sleep?"

"Up in the attic with Peeta, it's pretty roomy up there." Gale motioned up and wiped his sweaty face with his arm. "Dinner is in a few hours, feel free to walk around. I took the liberty of getting you some appropriate clothes and putting them in the dresser. You only have to wear them when you are doing chores, if you decide to leave to do whatever you can wear your normal clothes, I do. Every night at 7pm sharp everyone comes together, farmhands, workers, even the farm next to us comes and we all sit down and eat. Afterwords we sit outside and entertain ourselves, Peeta is pretty handy with the guitar so we sing and all that. If you take a little walk you'll be sure to stumble into a few of the other farmhands." he said. "Now if you excuse me I have some jobs to do before we sit down and eat." he said.

He left leaving me in the room. "No TV?" I called. "Only TV's downstairs but it doesn't really work that well, our mechanic Thresh is out on vacation to the city, Lord knows why he went." Gale called as I heard his footsteps go down the stairs.

I opened the dresser to some plaid shirts, work boots and a chestnut brown cowboy hat, faded jeans, and other shirts. I decided not to wear them yet, at least not now. I'd look like a fool in this! I sighed and walked out of my room, deciding to take a look around their land. I walked out of the house, it was still very sunny. I checked my phone, no service. That's just great. I turned to the back yard, there was a dirt path leading to a lake. The lake looked pretty large, maybe to swim in. I started to walk towards it, the sun facing behind me. 5:30, I had some time.

I reached the lake looking out at it, it was medium sized. Good enough for swimming. I bent down to touch the water. "Hey!" someone called. I looked to the right of the lake. I saw another brown haired kid, he waved and motioned me to come over to him. I stood up and walked over to him, "Well look what we have here!" the boy said. "Uh hi." I said awkwardly. He was holding a fishing pole and casting it off into the water.

"You must be Cato from New York City!" he said holding out his hand. "How do you know my name and who are you?" I asked. "Everyone knows about you! Plus it wasn't hard to guess with your outifit. Name's Finnick." he said holding out his hand again. "Finnick Odair." I took it and he shook it firmly. "Hi, are you another farmhand?" I asked. "Nahh, I live on the farm over. Me, my step sister Katniss, my half sister Prim, my dad, my step mom, and our farmhands, Glimmer, Madge, Johanna, and Kian."

"Does your family do the same thing as my grandparents? Take farmhands in and almost adopt them?"

"You can say that. You met all the farmhands on your farm?"

"Well I met Gale and Peeta..."

"So I see you haven't met Clove, Annie, or Marvel." he laughed.

"No, this was my first stop, I still have to make my way around."

"Well, Clove is in charge of the stables so she's probably in there, Marvel is everywhere doing chores, and Annie is around this time in the kitchen, she does laundry in the morning." he rattled off.

"Okay, I'm going to walk around some more and check this place out, will I see you at dinner?"

"Ya! I go every night, Peeta is making his famous cherry pie for your arrival with Annie."

"Sounds good, see ya." I said turning to walk away.

"Oh Cato?" Finnick asked, I turned back around. He took his hat off and held it in his hands. "Tell Annie I said hi."

"Sure thing." I said smiling. Do I detect some romance going on?

I walked up the grassy hill towards the stables interested in meeting some of the girls there, Annie was obviously off limits but Clove might be good. I walked up to the stable and entered, passing the many different horses. I looked at one, chestnut brown and really cool. I put my hand out to pet it but, "Don't touch him." I heard someone say behind me. I whirled around, there was a girl in overalls, cowboy boots, and two braids going down the side standing there. Her brown hair and green eyes with the freckled face totally completed her look. She was very beautiful, I figured this was Clove.

"Oh sorry, I uh-" I started to say, fumbling for words.

"Keep your city folk germs of my horses." she said, she had a normal northern accent like mine, but I hinted some New York in it.

"Sorry, and I don't think they are YOUR horses."

"I take care of them so technically they are mine." she replied.

"Well then. I'm Cato by the way." I held out my hand. She looked down at it, disgusted.

"Clove, we don't need to shake hands." I put my hand back to my side slowly.

"Ok then." I replied.

"Look just because your the boss's grandson does not mean you get free rein with me, you may for the others but not me."

"God, what have I done?"

"Just stay away from my horses without my permission." she said sternly.

"They ain't your horses, sweet heart. Also, I don't even know how to ride one, my grandpa said you'd teach me." I lied.

"Oh did he?"

"Yup."

"I'll be asking about that later at dinner, but for now, scram I need to feed the horses."

"Can I help?"

"No, go do something else with your time." she replied. She pushed past me to open the stable of the horse I attempted to pet.

Ok then...

I left the stable and walked back to the house. Next stop, Annie! I walked into the house smelling pie and other food. "Wow that smells good." I said walking into the kitchen. Peeta and Annie looked up at me from various mixing bowls and pans. "Well hi there!" the girl Annie said. "I'd shake your hand but I'm kind of covered in batter." she said. "Hi, I'm Cato." I replied waving. She smiled and continued mixing. "Hi Peeta." I waved at Peeta, he nodded wiping sweat off of his head.

"You been out to the coops yet?" Peeta asked.

"The what?" I asked confused.

"The chicken coop, Marvel's out there getting some eggs for us for the pie." Peeta replied.

"Uh, no. I went to the stables and met Clove, she wasn't really enthused to see me. Then I met Finnick at the lake." I said. "Finnick said to say hi to Annie by the way." I added.

Annie blushed and continued mixing, "Where is that Marvel with the eggs?" she asked herself. I heard the door slam, "I'm back!" I heard someone call. In came another boy, "Marvel bring those eggs over now!" Annie said, Marvel quickly walked over. "Sorry Annie." he said placing them on the table. He looked up at me, "New boy is here." he pointed out. "Oh really Marvel, I didn't notice." Peeta said sarcastically.

Marvel shrugged, "Name's Marvel." he said pointing to himself. "Cato." I replied. He nodded and left. "So, is Clove always that grumpy?"

"No, at least not to us. She kinda wasn't too thrilled of you coming." Peeta said pouring the filling into the pie crust.

"Why not?"

"Well, she kind of lived in the city with her family until she was nine, her dad was an alcoholic and was drunk when her mom and him went to dinner. They got into a big car accident. Killed both her parents." Peeta said in a hushed tone in case someone was listening.

"So she hates city people?"

"I guess. I think she's just stereotypical about you folk." he said. I shurgged.

"Anyways. I have to get busy, we're having chicken for dinner and I still need to get the chicken in the over, see you at dinner." Peeta said, Annie waved. "Bye Cato." the both said.

"Bye." I replied, walking out of the kitchen once again. "Hey Cato!" Peeta called.

"Ya?" I called back.

"I suggest that you change out of that! You're gonna to get picked on for wearing that outfit while you're at the farm! Anywhere else is fine but not here!" Peeta called and chuckled. I heard Annie giggle too.

I rolled my eyes and went up to my room. I pulled open my dresser and took out the plaid shirt, white T-shirt, faded jeans, and brown cowboy hat. After taking off my city clothes and putting on these I left on my Vans and went to the mirror. "Well howdy." I said pretending to be a cowboy.

This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, read your comments and totally sorry if I came off as a stereotypic person, I just watched the Hannah Montana movie over and some people were like that so automatically thought that. But, I changed it, listening to your reviews and all!**

**RE READ CHAPTER ONE! I changed it!**

**Okay? Love ya!**

* * *

Cato's P.o.V.

"Cato! Dinner is ready!" Peeta called up the stairs. I quickly got up out of my bed and ran down the stairs, I was starving from all the traveling! I ran down the steps and followed the smells of food. "Cato, be a dear and take the chicken out to the table outside." Effie said handing me the chicken when the doorbell rang. I took it and balanced it outside, Peeta looked up from pouring glasses of water on the long table. "Put it right in the center." Peeta said, pointing to the middle of the table. I set it down and looked around, Annie was already sitting down in her seat, Marvel sat across from her. "Where can I sit?" I asked. "Well I guess you can sit across from Clove, she sits right there." Annie said pointing to the seat in the middle. "Okay..." I said sitting down.

I heard voices coming from the door, including Haymitch's. He came out setting a beer on the head of the table and sat down. "Cato, dear. I'd like you to meet, Katniss, Prim, Mrs. Odair, Mr. Odair, Finnick, Kian, Glimmer, Johanna, and Madge." Effie said. I stood up shaking each of their hands. Glimmer smiled at me and I smiled politely back. Kian was tall and muscular, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes like mine. He smiled and looked around, "Where's Clove?" he asked, eagerly. "Oh, she's coming, dear." Effie said.

"What's she your girlfriend?" I joked.

"Actually ya." he replied smiling and nodding his head. I felt instant jealousy and anger as my fists balled. Katniss took the seat next to Peeta who blushed like a fool, "Are they dating?" I mouthed to Finnick who took a seat next to Annie. He shook his head. Kian sat down across from me and one to the right. Prim sat in between her mom and dad, Glimmer sat next to me, Effie sat next to Haymitch.

The seats were filled until the only seat missing was Clove's. I waited anxiously for her, I suspected Kian was as much as I. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" Clove said running in. She was now wearing jean shorts, navy blue plaid shirt, and her hair was not in a braided twist. I looked at Kian who smiled and moved over so she could sit down. "Dixie was making a big commotion about getting her hooves cleaned out." she said sitting down.

There was silence for a few seconds before Haymitch spoke up, "Well are we going to eat or what?" he asked. There was a sudden clatter of plates, forks, knives, and spoons, scooping up Peeta's chicken, asparagus, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. I scooped a ton of everything onto my plate. Clove looked at me and made a disgusted face, "Pig much?" she asked, setting her normal amount of food down on her plate. "Shut up, I've been traveling." I said taking my fork and cramming some into my mouth. She rolled her eyes and turned to Kian to whisper something. Kian looked at me and smirked, I pretended I didn't notice.

"This is really good, Peeta." people murmured the whole time they were eating their food.

"Okay, now for the feast de resistance." Peeta said setting down the cheery pie. The pie looked absolutely beautiful! I could feel my mouth water and my eyes go wide as Peeta cut a piece. "I call first!" Clove shouted raising her hand. "Clove, I think Cato should get it first since it's his first night here." Haymitch said. Clove's face dropped and she glared at me crossing her arms. Peeta handed me the plate and I looked greedily at Clove. "Jealous Clove?" I asked picking up some pie and eating. "Mmmm it's so goooddddd." I said. She glared and her face went red. Luckily Peeta handed her her plate.

"Not anymore." she said smugly shoveling pie in her mouth. "Pig much?" I mimicked her. "Shut up." she said. Kian laughed and rubbed her back affectionately. "My Clover get's a little moody at the end of the day." he said smiling and chuckling. "Maybe it's because she has to come home and see your face everday." I muttered. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, this is really good pie." I said louder.

"Now, now. No arguing." Effie scolded. Kian rolled his eyes. I looked down and continued to eat my pie.

* * *

"Alright!" Gale called. "Everybody outside to the back! There's bug spray on the deck!" There was a clatter of the last of the dishes being put away and people started to move outside, taking turn spraying themselves with bug spray. I took the bug spray from Katniss and sprayed it down my body handing it to Finnick. I saw Peeta come out with a guitar, moving over to the large fire Gale was tending to. I walked over to them, sitting on a log next to Gale. Peeta sat down and tuned the guitar before quickly strumming it. More people sat down smelling heavily of bug spray and faintly of sweat. Kian and Clove, there hands intertwined sat down at the log furthest from me, Clove leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

I looked away to Peeta who was playing the guitar. "Peeta what do you have for us tonight?" Effie asked sitting down with Haymitch. Mr. and Mrs. Odair sat down with them on the log. "Oh nothing really." he muttered. "Uh, Cato, you're going to NYU, that's a music college, you have anything?" he asked holding up the guitar. I took it, holding it with a firm grasp. I put the strap around my head and started to play an elaborate song that I learned how to play. I smiled to myself as people around me jaws dropped, Clove even looked somewhat impressed. Kian shook his head, not amused.

They both stood up, "Um, we're going to go take a walk." Kian said. No one really seemed to pay attention except me, as they walked away into the dark starry night I felt this itching feeling to go up and follow them. I don't know why. I handed the guitar back, "Um, I'm really tired, it's been a tough day of traveling. I'm going to go sleep." I said. "Okay, Cato. Have a good night." Effie said.

"Ya bye." I replied waving. "Bye Cato." everyone said in unison. I turned and started to walk towards where Kian and Clove had just went. Where the f*** did they go?! I lost them! I heard soft giggling and I quickly edged closer, masking myself in the darkness on the side of the house. "Kian you're suck a jerk!" I heard Clove giggle and tease. I peeked around the corner to Clove and Kian kissing on the side of the house. Kian was kissing her neck and Clove giggled like a school girl.

I had the feeling deep down that made me want to just punch Kian in the face. I felt my face go hot and red as I balled my fists. I took a few deep breaths and decided to stop it but make it look not deliberately. A took a few steps backwards to seem like I was walking back. I then put a smirk on my face before walking out into the open. I saw them and pretended to act surprised, "Woah..." I said taking a step back. "Oh shit!" Clove said pushing Kian off of her. Kian turned around, obviously mad. "Cato what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ummm, going to bed. I'm tired, I should be asking you the same thing. Looks like you were having some fun being felt up by the other farmhand." I smirked to hide my rage inside. "Listen man, I know what you're trying to-" Kian started.

"I was just going to bed, I didn't mean to interrupt your little pop the cherry game." I said smirking. Clove glared at me, I could see her piercing green eyes being reflected off the moonlight. "I think you should go." Kian said. "I think you should go too, when you come back all hot and sweaty what are you going to say? You got chased by a pack of dinosaurs?" I asked. Kian's face reddened. "Come on Clove, let's leave this son of a bitch and go somewhere else." he said angrily.

"Bye, love you too." I said sarcastically as I walked to the front door. When they were out of ear shot I did a little happy dance. Plan succeeded!

* * *

I sat on my bed hearing Gale, Marvel, and Peeta laughing and walking up the stairs to their attic bedroom. I wonder where the girls slept. "Peeta where do the girls sleep?" I asked when I heard them pass my room. "They sleep in their own little hut type area, they've got it good. Why you like one of them?" he asked stopping at my door. "No." I lied. "I was just wondering since they don't sleep in here."

"Good because Annie is kind of Finnick's and Clove is kind of Kian's." he explained.

"I've realized." I replied.

"Oh...well night! See you bright and early tomorrow morning!" he said starting to climb the attic's ladder.

"How early is early?" I called.

"Oh, you'll know." he said chuckling.

* * *

5:30am

"Come on, Cato. Wake up." I was shaken awake by Peeta. I opened my eyes,

"What time is it?" I asked groggily. "5:30." he replied.

"What?! I'm going back to sleep." I said putting the pillow on my face.

"Cato! The rooster crowed like fifteen minutes ago! You need to get up and help Clove before it REALLY starts getting hot!" Peeta said.

"Go away." I mumbled into the pillow.

"I'll get the bucket." he teased.

"The what?"

"If people don't get up in twenty minutes I have the permission to dump ice cold water on you." he said.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would, ask anybody."

I got up reluctantly and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. The sun was slowly coming over the horizon. "So, what do I have to do today?" I asked.

"Well Clove is going to take you around and show you your jobs." Peeta said.

"Why Clove?" I groaned.

"Effie said 'it would be a good bonding experience forthem since they didn't really seem to hit it off last night.'" Peeta said mimicking Effie's voice.

"She's blind sometimes." I replied, standing up.

"I know, meet Clove out from in ten minutes. You can take the shower now, Gale just got out." Peeta said pointing to the bathroom.

After getting ready and putting on faded jeans, a navy blue plaid shirt, and work boots I walked down to the kitchen. Clove was sitting on a stool eating toast and eggs Peeta had made for her.

"Again why did I get chosen to take him around?" Clove complained.

"I told you, you didn't hit it off last night so this would be a good bonding experience." Effie repeated stirring her coffee. Clove groaned, "Anybody but him!"

"Uh, I find that offensive." I said clutching my heart and faking hurt.

"Good." she said smirking. I rolled my eyes making a grab for her other piece of toast. She picked up her knife and slapped it into the wood nearly missing my fingers. Effie looked up, "THAT IS MAHOGANY!" she yelled. Clove continued to stare me down, "Are ready or do we need to send you back to kindergarten and relearn how to properly use a knife." I said. She glared harder, "That's what I thought, can we go?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Clove and I walked in silence. Or more like, I walked behind her. She never slowed down enough for me to catch up. I didn't mind it, if she wanted to be a bitch, let her be a bitch. I put my hands in my pockets as we arrived at the barn door which she immediately swung open. The smell of horses filled my nose as she walked in, face still expressionless. I slowly walked in, looking at each of the horses. I looked at that same one that I tried to pet yesterday. As I looked into the stable my desire to pet it returned and found myself reaching out to touch it again.

"Do I have to tell you again to not touch my horse?" I heard Clove ask, I turned around she was holding a bucket, probably with the horse's food in it. "Sorry, I didn't know it was yours." I said smiling that smile that made girls fall all the time.

Her pupils dilated a little, "Well I bought it with my own money, your grandparents let me keep her here."

"How'd you get the money?" I asked curiously.

"From when my par-...it doesn't matter." she said pushing past me to dump the bucket into feeding tray. I watched her do this for a few horses, as she passed by me again I grabbed the bucket. "You know, I'm supposed to be helping you with this." I said as she clutched onto the bucket. She sighed, "Fine, here. See that black mustang over there?" she asked pointing behind me. I turned around to look at the horse, looking anxiously at us for its food, knowing that he was next. "That's Max. Go ahead and give it to him." she said handing me the bucket.

She watched as I steadily walked towards her, the crunching of the dirt under my feet made the horses turn to look at me. I felt Clove's eyes staring into my back. I gulped as I approached the horse. It gave me the, "Well, are you going to give it to me or not?" look. I was always good with animals, but I've never come into contact with a horse before. There's not really any, if not at all in NYC. Rats, homeless cats, stray dogs, squirrels, and pigeons were the only real animals that I really was ever around.

I slowly dumped the food into the tray, the horse watching the tray being filled. When I was done, the horse leaned down to start to eat, smiling I turned around. "How'd I do?" I asked.

"Actually, really good." she said, as I handed her the empty bucket. "So, are you going to teach me how to ride one of these horses?" I asked as she started to fill the bucket up, measuring exactly. "I don't know, depends." she said simply.

"On what?" I asked.

"If I want to or not." she said.

"Would a good deal breaker be me taking you out for dinner?" I asked.

"I have a boyfriend." she said.

"No, I mean as friends."

"We aren't friends."

"Then as people trying to settle an agreement almost. I take you out for dinner and let you order anything from the menu and you teach me how to ride."

"I don't know, it sounds kind of-"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." I said.

She turned her head but before she did I swore she smiled. Not a big toothy smile but a small smile.

* * *

"Cato! Don't squeeze the eggs they'll break!" Clove said as I reached in to grab a brown egg.

"I know! I know! God, you expect that everything I touch will break?" I asked.

"No..."

"Well it sure seems like it, I'm actually really gentle." I said.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I'd like to see that happen." she said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"You will, possibly in the near future." I said after handing her the last egg.

"Okay then." she said, I smirked at her.

"Isn't this Marvel's job?" I asked.

"Ya but Effie wanted me to show you how everything is done." she said avoiding my eye contact.

I laughed, "Well I guess this is bonding time." I said, smirking again.

She sighed and left the coop, I closely following her.

"Hey babe!" I heard someone call behind us, we both turned to see _Kian_ walking towards us. He sounds like such a douche when he said _babe_ I mean honestly. Clove smiled a toothy grin as Kian jogged to approach us, "Why's he follow you around?" Kian asked once he caught up to us, he leaned over and pecked Clove on the lips. I tightened one of my fists, I don't know if it's from the comment or the kiss. "Oh, Effie wanted me to show him around." Clove said. "Well he's following you around like a lost puppy. How pathetic." he said looking at me disgustedly.

"Hey watch it lover boy or you won't be awake until next Tuesday." I said.

"Threats? What a city kid! He's such a pus-"

"Kian, stop. I don't think that insulting him is the best idea."

"Oh why not? Afraid of a little fight?" he asked. Clove didn't respond she just stood there.

"That's it! Don't talk to her like that!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?! You just met her yesterday, she doesn't even like you." Kian said, getting up in my face. "She just thinks your a lifeless, helpless, meaningless, worthless, weak, old city son of a bitch and you should just go back to New York where you came from." he said, pushing me with each word.

"Oh you pushed it." I said before jumping on him. I tackled him to the ground but he quickly overpowered me and got on top of me. He leaned up and brought a punch down to my face. "Kian stop!" I heard Clove yell. I tried to push him onto me but working on a farm for all your life seemed to have helped him a great deal compared to me who's only been in the city. Kian punched me in the jaw the next time and was forcibly being pried off of me by Clove. This helped some, enough for me to push him over and me to be on top of him, I got a clean blown to his nose.

Once again, Kian flipped me back over and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Don't try anything with my girl or you will not see the next day, got it?" he asked. I smelt the unfamiliar scent of perfume...but strangely, not Clove's which I smelt earlier in the barn. That was really odd, unless he got sprayed with perfume or one of his quirks is to wear women's perfume, I'd say he was cheating. This was the only thought that really passed through my head as he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Clove who looked horrified at what just happened, did the 'call me' sign and walked off.

The pain started to sink in as I put a hand to my tender cheek, I could sense it starting to turn black and blue. I looked at Clove as she just looked down at me, her face still horror struck. I slowly got to my feet, and coughed. This seemed to snap her out of her senses as she motioned for me to sit back down, "Wait here, I'll go get something for you." she said turning to run for the farm. "Shouldn't I just go with you, it's only a mi-"

"No just stay, I'll be back with some ice, we can't let anyone find out that the reason why you got hurt was because of Kian." she said frantically, pushing me to sit down. Before I could reply she was sprinting back up to the house. I sat there on the hill, laying my back on the dry grass and staring up at the early morning sky with white fluffy clouds here and there. I heard quick footsteps return and suddenly Clove was kneeling over me, ice pack in one hand with paper towels, her braided hair dangling above me. She put the cold ice pack on my cheek and I winced at the sudden coldness which quickly became a sense of relief.

"So, why exactly can we not just tell someone your boyfriend beat me up?" I asked, sitting up a little, supporting my weight with my elbows.

"Well one, do you really want to tell someone you got beat up?" she asked, I shook my head, she smirked proving her point. "Two, Kian has had a past like this, anger issues wise, he's done some...interesting things." she said, wrapping her knees close to her chest. "Like what?" I asked curiously. "I don't really want to discuss it..." she said, looking at the chicken coop from where we were. I nodded understandingly.

"So you love him, huh?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like he loves you." I pointed out.

"He does, he's just got a funny way of showing it." she said quickly.

"Would he do anything like cheat on you?" I asked, grilling her with the questions.

"No." she said quickly. "He's committed, he would never do something like that." she said. I nodded, not believing a word she said, I smelt the perfume, it was definitely not Clove's.

"So...are we still on for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"You make it sound like a date." she said emotionlessly.

"Fine, are we still on for our business meeting tonight?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I guess if you want, it's probably best that you're not around Kian for a while..." she said.

"Ya that's what I was thinking, just one thing?" I asked.

"What?"

"Can you drive? I'm not feeling so hot." I admited.

"Cato, I'm 15, I won't be 16 for another few months." she said.

"Well then we'll have to think of something else won't we." I said. She didn't reply, but I had a little idea cooking in my brain.

* * *

"Okay, the pot pie is in here, I packed some soda and chips for you as well and two slices of banana cream pie." Peeta rattled off handing me the picnic basket. "Thanks Peeta, you really think this will work?" I asked. He nodded and laughed, "Are you kidding? This is Clove's favorite meal, pot pie, chips, soda, and banana cream pie." he said. "And if you want to be romantic I packed some candles." he said winking. "But, I don't think that's a good idea." he replied. I rolled my eyes, "Ya, I'm sticking with the lantern." I said, holding up the electric lantern. He nodded, "So, how did you get that bruise on your face, did Clove punch you or something?" he asked.

"Nope, one of the horses did." I lied, I had been saying this ever since Effie saw me with the bruised face. "Ooohhhh! Cato! What happened to you?!" she asked.

"Huh, must've been a pretty high kick..." he said, he was on to me. "Ya, I'm going to go, bye Peeta, wish me luck to get the riding lessons!" I said. He nodded as I quickly left.

"What the hell do you have in your hand?" she asked. I held it up smiling cheekily, "A picnic basket!" I said. "We're going to settle our deal, over picnic food, and a lantern?" she asked. "Correction, we're settling our deal, over chicken pot pie and banana cream pie, and a lantern." I said. Her eyes widened, "Nuh uhhh." she said, in disbelief. "You did not get pot pie." she said.

"Oh but I did, come on Clovey let's go!" I said, starting to skip towards the spot on the hill we were earlier. "Don't call me Clovey." she said, crossing her arms and walking normally. "Whatever, sweetheart." I said.

"Oh, don't start with your grandfather." she said. I laughed and slowed down.

"Okay, you take that side, I'll take this side." I said handing her a side of the plaid picnic blanket. We shook it out and placed it neatly on the ground, I picked up the basket quickly and placed it in the middle of the blanket. I sat down and started to rummage through the basket pulling out the food Peeta had packed. "Okay, for starters here's, chicken pot pie, salt and vinegar chips, and coke." I said, pulling out the glass bottles of Coke, placing one down of everything in front of us. I turned on the lantern and placed it on top of the basket. It was already starting to get darker out and I could barely see Clove's face.

She was staring down at the food, "Want me to open your Coke?" I asked. She shook her head and picked up the bottle, wrapping her shirt around her hand she expertly twisted the bottle cap off of the already sweating bottle. "Show off." I mumbled, taking a bottle opener and taking the cap of mine off.

I took a fork and knife and dove into the mini pot pie Peeta had made me. Clove did the same with her's, "So, tell me about yourself Clove." I said, shoving a piece of pot pie in my mouth. "Why do you want to know stuff about me?" she asked questionably. "Well, if I'm going to trust my life to someone to teach me how to ride horses I would like to know more about them than their name." I said. "Touche." she replied, still not looking up.

"So, where ya from?" I asked.

"Uh, here." she said.

"No, I mean where were you born?" I asked.

"Umm..."

"Well?"

"New York City." she said, quietly.

"Really? You're from the Big Apple?" I asked.

"Ya..."

"What borough are you from?"

"Manhattan. But I only lived there for a few years of my life." she said.

"Really? I live in Manhattan right now! Just me, my dad, stepmom, and half brother." I said.

"What happened to your mom?"

"She died in a car accident a while ago." I said sadly.

"How old were you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm seventeen now so, ten years ago. She got into a head on collision with a drunk driver on the way home from dinner with me, right on Broadway." I said.

I heard Clove drop her knife and fork, I looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"What day did the accident happen?" she croaked.

"Uh, November 23rd, why?"

She looked up into my eyes, I sign of hurt etched across them. "Both my parents died in a head on collision on Broadway that same night, my dad was drunk." she said.

Suddenly it all came back, the accident, me crying, a little girl crying, all of it.


End file.
